Good and Broken
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: Niley! This is their story....beginning to end. Somewhere along the way they found each other. Longer down the road they lost all that they were. Will they ever be together again? Nelena, Niley, Jaylor, Taylena, DemixSterling KevinxDanielle
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like the story, and enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

**Miley Pov**

It's been a year now. A year of suffering, pain, and hurt.

Acting helped me get along.

I met a named Justin Gaston.

He helped me live life and forget, forget _him_; but I could never forget _him_, not completely.

I acted like I was happy, I acted like I had moved on, but I couldn't/didn't, not completely.

Ever since the breakup, I wasn't the same person that I was when _we _dated.

I'm not complete, not the same Smiley-Miley I once was.

My songbook was filled with more of my songs.

The songs that I wrote about _him _and _us_. 7 Things, Bottom of the Ocean, Goodbye, Simple Song _(I'm not sure about this one)_, The Driveway, and two new songs that I had recently written, Forget You and Heartbroken (my bff and I wrote those songs and I thought it fit the current situation.)

"It's been in the past for awhile  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned to hot to survive  
All that's left  
Is all these ashes  
Where does the love go  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever  
After all the time we spent together  
I had to know why  
I had to lose you  
Now you just become  
Like everything I'll  
Never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean," went the alarm on my cell phone.

It wasn't really necessary, I was already awake; had been, but it reminded me of the old times, the times I had spent with _him_.

When I was done just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, I got up and went to my bathroom to take a bath.

I went over to the top left drawer, pulled out a razor, and began my daily schedule.

Turn on the faucet, step in the tub, sit in the hot water, lay in self pity, and then cut.

I would cry _his _name and cut, asking no one but the air what I did wrong, what I did to lose _him._

When I was done with the cutting and crying my broken heart out, I would clean the new wound, and dry off.

I put my hair up in a towel, and went over to my closet and picked out a pair of black sweats, my pink varsity 87 aeropostale shirt, and some Chuck Taylor All Star Plaid converse.

I laid them on my bed, and went into the bathroom to dry my hair and then put it up in a ponytail.

I put on my clothes, and then put on some black eyeliner with some light, hot pink eyeshadow with some volume exact mascara.

I grabbed my Cole Haan Handbang that I bought at Macys, stuffed some cash into it, along with my cell phone, grabbed my car keys, and left my room.

I stopped in the kitchen, grabbed a post-it note, wrote a note telling my mom where I was and was going, and left.

I slug my bag into the passenger seat of my Porsche, jumped into the driver seat and drove off.

Cruising the roads of Hollywood I saw my favorite smoothie store, Pinkberry, and got a smoothie.

The paparrazi followed me, but I didn't mind, I was use to it.

While in line, I was texting my bff, Taylor, and then ordered a strawberry smoothie.

I sat down at a far table in the corner of the shop, and was texting and drinking.

I was currently smiling at a text I had recieved from Taylor, when an all too familiar voice said my name.

A voice that I thought I would never hear say my name again, not for a long time.

"Miley," the voice said.

I hesiatated to look up, but I did and saw the last person that I thought I would ever see.

The person who broke y heart into a million little pieces, the person who left me to them all up by myself.

The person I once loved......_Nicholas Jerry Jonas._

"Nick," I barely whispered while our eyes met.

Before he could say anything else to me, I shoved my cell into my purse,grabbed it and my smoothie and dashed out the door.

I ran to the back to my car, I wasn't going to let him in again, not so he could just hurt me again.

To my misfortune, the car was locked, and I had to dig for my keys in my purse, which only let Nick continue to catch up to me.

"Miley, Miley!!!!!" He called out my name

I ignored him and continued to dig through my purse.

Within little time, he caught up to me, and I was frozen on the spot.

I didn't dare to make any eye contact.

We just stood there for a couple of minutes until Nick finally broke the ice.

"Miley, I think you dropped these when you ran out," He told me handing me my car keys.

"Thanks," I muttered taking them back from him.

"Welcome," He replied.

I unlocked my car, and got in.

I was about to start the engine when Nick asked me something.

"Hey Miley, um, if you don't mind, do you wanna hang out today. I mean I could go home and get Frankie, while you get Noah, we could meet at the park in like half and hour let them play, while we catch up," He told me.

I looked up at him blankly, and stared, just plainly stared.

It took me a little while to reply, but in the end I finally said, "Sure, that would be great, Noah has missed Frankie a real lot."

"Frankie has missed Noah a lot, too. You have no idea," He replied.

"Well, I guess we will see you guys in half an hour, bye Nick," I told him.

He shut my car door for me, and then I drove away.

It was when I was far enough away from him that I let the tears drop.

I was meeting him in half an hour.

I would let him in, only to be hurt once more.

No, I told myself mentally.

I won't allow it.

I would just do small talk, but never again would I let Nicholas Jerry Jonas back into my world.

* * *

**Okay, I know that that probably wasn't the best chapter, but I promise you they will get better. Promise.**

**Hersheygirl102**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thank you to all who reviewed. Here is the second chapter. BTW I forgot to tell you guys that the links to Miley's makeup and wardrobe are on my profile, and the reason I didn't update for so long was because I got grounded for checking my email. What the crap!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

When I got home, the first thing I did was head straight to my room.

I ran to the bathroom, grabbed my razor, and was about to cut myself when there was a knock at my door.

"Miles," a small female voice called out to me.

"Hold on a sec Noah," I said quickly shoving the razor back in the drawer.

I went to the door, opened it and found Noah standing right there.

"Miley, what's going on?" she asked.

I came up with a quick excuse, which was kinda/sorta the truth and told her,"Well I ran to my room because you and me are going to the park where we're gonna meet up with Nick and Frankie."

Her face instantly got big with a grin.

"I get to see Frankie again, and you're back with Nick this is great, this is awesome this is....," but that was when I cut Noah off.

"Noah, Nick and I aren't back together, we're just going to the park to see Frankie and him, and so that you can play with Frankie," I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley," She saw as my face dropped at the mention of his name.

"It's okay, Noah, you didn't know," I told her.

She ran into my arms, and we just stood there for a second, held within each other's warm embrace.

"Hey kiddo," I said after breaking the silence, "you need to go get ready."

She nodded in agreement, and then ran off.

"Meet me in my car in 15," I yelled after her.

"Okay," came her reply.

I touched up my makeup, grabbed my purse, headed downstairs grabbing two bottles of deer park water, and was out the door.

I waited in my car for Noah to get ready.

I was texting Taylor again when I heard the front door slam shut.

Out Noah came wearing Nike Metro Plus Girl Shoes, total girl butterfly jeans, an arizone favorite solid red cami, a black arizona zip hooded cardigan, some tropical butterfly earrings, and an otsiningo pink beaded purse.

"Noah, you look great, we better get going if we wanna get to the park on time," I told her.

"Right, let's go go go!!!!!!" she told me while jumping into the back and buckling up.

"Alright alright, miss bossy," I replied to her sarcastically.

"Hey," she play whined.

I just smirked back at her in response.

When we got to the park, Nick and Frankie were already there, and guess who was with them, _Selena._

My face immeditely dropped, and Noah took note, "Mile, don't let her get to you, she's just a wannabe."

I listened to Noah, and tried to lift my spirits up again, and since I was an actor, I think it would be pretty easy.

Noah then ran over to where Frankie was, and I slowly walked over to where Nick and that tramp was.

On my way there I heard _Selena_ cooing about Nick like, "Nicky stop it, you're to cute, and blah blah blah, etc."

It made me sick... the thought of her, her name.

It made get just a little baby barf in my mouth.

Sorry, but that's just what happens when you're looking at nothing but a pityful person.

Or what is suppose to be...at least.

"Hey Miley," Nick started saying," thanks for coming."

Apparently while talking to myself in my mind I had reached them, and _Selena_ was just staring at me.

_Here comes the baby barf, _I thought.

I couldn't help but smirk and laugh to myself.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a main purpose... to let Frankie and Noah see each other again," I replied a little harshly.

My words seemed to sting him, and that made me feel better, after all the hurt I've been through, he deserved some of his own medicine.

It was silent between the three of us, and I broke it.

"Well, I'm gonna go play with the kids," I said tossing my stuff to a deserted bench, and ran off to where Frankie and Noah was.

Their backs were turned to me so I snuck up on them.

Quiet, quick, stealthly, and above all sneaky.

I was right on top of them, and with the advantage that I had over them and couldn't just leave it, so I took a deep breath in and yelled right in their ears, "BOO!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the only sound that was heard throughout the park because I scared Noah and Frankie so heard they literally peed on themselves... not rele jk.

I fell onto the ground and was laughing uncontrollably, holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

It was then that a shadow was cast over me, _his _shadow.

"Hey, need some help," he asked offering me his hand.

"Not from you," I replied icyly.

I got up from the ground myself, and walked over to the swing set.

"What's your problem," Nick asked as he came over my way.

_He really asked that question, what a inconsiderate jerk._

"Really Nick, really," I asked.

"Really, Miley. I ask you to come here so that we could catch up, and then all you do is give me the cold shoulder," He said.

"Maybe I have reasons, maybe I don't need you back in my life," I retorted.

"Well why did you come then," He asked.

"I told you earlier, for Noah and Frankie's sake... but never ever yours," I replied in an icy tone.

"What did I ever do to you," He asked like an idiot.

_The nerve, the idiot._

"You are so stupid, you did everything to me. You bastard!!!! You broke my heart, ruined my life, and because of you I....," but that was when I cut off.

"You what Miley, what did you do," He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," I muttered.

"You know what, I really don't know why I came. I thought that I could handle this, but I can't. Nick, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What," He asked.

" FUCK OFF!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Never ever ruin my life again. I don't need to be hurt again!!!!! If I let you back in my life all you are going to do is hurt me, hurt me like before," I said real loud at first, but then faded away.

"Miley, I don't plan to, not again," He started saying but I cut him off.

""Yeah, like you didn't plan to break my heart," I muttered.

"I promise," He replied.

"Promises are big things, Nick. Huge things for someone like you," I stated while shrugging.

"Well, I'll make you a deal then, just you and me, we'll let Noah and Frankie play a little bit more, and then we can take them back to your house, and we'll talk there," Nick asked.

"What about _her_," I asked throwing a look her way.

"I'll tell her and she can make arrangements to get herself home, okay," He asked hopefully.

It took me awhile, and then I finally argreed.

"Okay, let's do that," I said, and with that the matter was all over.

"Well, where are we gonna go," I asked.

"Your house," Nick suggested.

"Yeah, my house," I agreed.

"Well, I'll tell Selena and then we'll meet at your house, mkay," He said.

"Okay, see you in 30," I agreed then headed off with Noah to my car to go back home.

This is going to be a heck of an adventure.

* * *

**_So again sorry for the late update, hope you all are havong a wonderful Christmas and God Bless You ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Hersheygirl102_**


End file.
